All I Want For Christmas Is You
by Mrs.MattSmith1019
Summary: Hermione Granger, war heroine and brightest witch of her age, has a very poorly thought out crush on her co-worker, Draco Malfoy. With a little instruction, maybe she can win over the flirty blond right in time for the Holidays - Suuuuuuper late but I'm posting this anyway! Summaries suck, it's the story you want! TWO-SHOT with a possible epilogue. Song-Fic!
1. Chapter 1

**So, I know it's almost mid-January now (Happy New Year!) and this story will obviously have something to do with Christmas and the Holidays, but I couldn't get this story out of my head and really didn't want to wait a whole year to post it! Anyway, I answer any questions you may have at the end of this chapter, so hope to see you there! I hope you enjoy it!**

A Clueless Hermione

"Pass it here, Longbottom!"

"Crap! Johnson's taken the Quaffle! Good going, Longbottom!"

"I'm sorry, she sneaked up on me!"

"Go Angelina!"

"And 10 points to Johnson! Nice going, Babe!"

"Stop flirting with your girlfriend, Weasley! We're losing!"

"Sod off, Malfoy! I'll flirt with my girl whenever I want, just keep your eyes on the snit-" BAM "Merlin that hurt, Fred!"

"Yes! Direct hit!"

"Fred, you just hit your own twin with a bloody bludger!"

"Calm down baby sister, he had it coming! He should know better than to get distracted during quid-"

"Will you Weasleys just shut up and play the bloody game! Thomas has got the quaffle and you lot are just standing around and watching! And Malfoy, Potter's almost got the snitch, get a move on! So shut your traps and play the bloody game!"

"Sod off, Zabini!"

This, and the sound of broom whizzing over her head, was all Hermione had been hearing for the past hour on this beautiful Sunday afternoon in November. It was a rule to spend every Sunday brunch with the Weasley's at the Burrow where Molly would make a delicious meal for everyone, as always. On this particular day, seeing as winter was quickly approaching and the cold and snowy season would soon be upon them, everyone besides the older witches and wizards along with Hermione, Luna, and Fleur had decided to play a friendly game of Quidditch, although it sounded anything but friendly at the moment.

Today's brunch had consisted of a larger group than usual because of the quidditch game. Luckily it had not been raining this week as it had been for the past few months. On one team there was Harry, Ron, Fred, Seamus, Charlie, Angelina, and Dean. The other team compiled of Ginny, Neville, Katie Bell, Bill, George, Blaise Zabini, and Draco Malfoy. Yes, you read correctly, Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy. Now, you may be wondering when those two would ever be invited for a friendly game at the Weasleys.

Well, the Zabini family had played a neutral role during the War. While many would say that they had done it to preserve their own hides because the war could have gone either way, Harry Potter was a forgiving person to those who did him no harm. So, the Wizarding World had been accepting of the Zabini's, especially since Blaise, Ron, and Harry had become great friends as Blaise was also a member of the Chudley Cannons, as beater, along with Ron, who played keeper.

Malfoy was another story. At first, everyone including Harry, was a bit anxious about letting the Malfoys off the hook. Ultimately, Harry took a stand in front of the Wizengamot and told them how Narcissa and Draco Malfoy had saved his life on two different occasions. He did not extend this courtesy to Lucius, however, who played an active role in Voldemort's regime, regardless of his lower rank. Malfoy had gone on to become an Unspeakable, along with Hermione. Although, the work environment had initially been very tense with him still trying to recover from his ruined reputation and her waiting for him to send a curse her way, they eventually called a truce. Now, they were civil to each other and Hermione could even go far to say that he was pleasant to converse with when he wasn't being a prick.

Since he was close friends with Blaise and frequented many of his quidditch games, he often ran into Harry and Ginny, who came to support Ron during games and sometimes practice. At first, they barely talked, but with encouragement from Blaise, they became more comfortable around each other and now they were great chums together that it'd be hard to believe that Malfoy had once been their childhood bully.

At present, Hermione was sitting on a bench under one of the trees surrounding the Borrow and reading a book, occasionally looking up to see how the game was progressing. She wore a conservative mid-thigh royal blue sweater dress with a white belt around her waist, black leggings, and nude mid-calf boots. Her hair was in a half-up, half-down style with a few bangs framing her face. Her hair looked considerably tame compared to her childhood days with her bushy hair. She thanked Ginny for introducing her to Sleekeazy's Hair Potion for she could not go without that particular hair product. On her face, she wore light make-up consisting of thin layer of eye-liner, mascara, and lip gloss.

She looked up with her brown eyes to see Seamus flying over her with the quaffle under his arm with Ginny and Katie chasing after him. She quickly glanced at her blond co-worker in his Slytherin quidditch uniform before looking down at her book. Unless someone had been looking at her, no one would have seen her brief glimpse at the Malfoy heir. Unfortunately for her, someone had been looking at her at that moment and had a small knowing smile on her face before she made her way over to Hermione.

Luna Lovegood was a very insightful witch although many people thought she was a bit looney. She had a way of looking into a person's heart and bringing the best out of a person with her sincerity. She sat down next to her friend who looked up at her a bit startled. Hermione looked at her friend dressed in a long floor-length, full-sleeved maroon dress and white shawl around her shoulders with her hair in a low braid.

"How long have you liked him?" Luna asked Hermione.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, innocently.

Luna just looked at Hermione with a _you-know-what-I'm-talking-about _look. Hermione gave a small sigh, she knew that she would not be able to fool her blonde haired friend.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Not really. I just have a knack for noticing things that are not there," replied Luna. Hermione nodded and was relieve to know that not everyone knew of her crush on Malfoy. "So, how long?"

"I don't know. He's changed a lot since we were children. He's a lot more tolerable now," Hermione said with a chuckle. She recalled the day they had called the truce.

_Hermione had arrived at her office on Morning to find Malfoy standing at her desk. He just looked at her as she cautiously approached her desk, her hand twitching to grab her wand that was tucked into the pants pocket of her grey pantsuit. His face gave away nothing, not even a hint of a sneer. When he noticed her hesitance and her stance, he slightly smirked at her, which made her even more uneasy. _

_After a few minutes of just looking at each other, Hermione grew more uncomfortable and she knew that Malfoy could tell as his smirk grew even wider. She had decided that she'd had enough and bitingly asked, "May I help you with something, Malfoy?" _

_He looked at her for a second longer and then tucked both of his hands into the pocket of his pants. "I've come to call a truce, Granger," he said._

_Hermione just looked at him like he had grown a second head. "A truce?"_

"_Yes, a truce. While this little dance that you've been doing for the past few months has been entertaining, I think it'd make both our jobs easier if we called a truce," he said._

"_How very convenient to fault me in this "little dance" as you say. You're the one who has been avoiding me, Malfoy," she spat out. She could not believe what she was hearing. He had the nerve to blame her for their work relationship, or lack of, like he was some saint. _

_Malfoy just stared at her for another minute or so, making her uncomfortable again, but this time there was no smirk that graced his face. _

"_Alright, Granger, it seems that we are both at fault for our current situation," he said, which made Hermione openly gawk at him. 'There's that blasted smirk again' she thought as she closed her open mouth. She couldn't believe the Draco Malfoy, her childhood tormentor and hater of muggleborns was willing to call a truce with her. This had to be some sort of trick._

"_Okay Malfoy, what's the catch?" she asked, wearily. Her instinct was still telling her to grab her wand and hex the prat. _

"_No catch, Granger," he said, moving to stand in front of her, which caused her to back up more until she hit a wall, "just an understanding. I know that I haven't been the friendliest to you while we were growing up-" Hermione scoffed at that, "but I want to put the past behind us. I'm not the kid that I once was, Granger. The war has changed me, as I'm sure it's changed you. It does that to everyone, war. I know the beliefs that I grew up with are wrong and blood prejudice is false. I was a right prat to you as children, Granger, and I'm sorry," he said, ignoring Hermione's scoff. After his little speech, he stepped back from Hermione, giving her more room to breathe and evaluate everything she had just heard._

_Hermione looked at the man in front of her with shock. Draco Malfoy had just apologized to her. Draco-bloody-Malfoy had just apologized to her, Hermione Granger. She took the time to really look him over, to see if she could find any sign of deception. He simply stood there, waiting for her. His hair was longer now and wasn't slicked back as it once had been when they were children. While he was still pale, he did not look as ashen as he had during the war. Being in Voldemort's constant presence had not been good for his health, it seems. He was still a full head taller than her, even in her 3-inch heels. He had filled out more over the years, no longer a lanky boy. She suspected it was due to quidditch. His face was expressionless but his eyes told another story. While she couldn't be completely sure, it seems he was…nervous? He was worried about her response. _

_Could she simply forget everything that had happened between during the last 11 years? He had been a pain in her arse since she had been 11 years old. But he was right, the war had changed things. She wasn't the girl she once was just as he wasn't the terrible boy he had once been. He had saved their lives in Malfoy Manor. She even remembered seeing his anguished face when she was being tortured by Bellatrix. He had not shown pleasure or glee from her pain but sympathy and sadness. Although she had not really cared or had the capacity to think about him while she was being tortured, she now looked back and saw that he had indeed changed. But still, she needed to know._

"_Why did you save us? In the manor. Why didn't you tell Bellatrix who we were?" she asked, softly. She needed to know this if she were to ever trust him. _

_Malfoy flinched at Bellatrix's name. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Granger," he said, rather quickly but Hermione wasn't buying it._

"_You don't fool me, Malfoy. You knew who we were, you knew it was Harry. You definitely knew when I was screaming my lungs out as your deranged aunt tortured the hell out of me!" she yelled out the end. _

_He remained silent, now looking everywhere but at her face like he was embarrassed. By now she had moved to her chair behind her desk and he was standing against the wall she had previous been plastered against, with his hands still in his pockets. _

"_I didn't want you to be killed, alright?" he said, finally. _

"_What, so all of a sudden you care about us, Malfoy?" she said, disbelievingly._

"_Not quite. I haven't changed THAT much, Granger," he said with a smirk, "I was looking out for my family more than anything. I knew that we were at the bottom of the ladder and that if the Dark Lord won, we would eventually be killed. I'd rather have Potter kill that mental loon than continue living a life under the Dark Lord's thumb, forever in fear and uncertainty. I did it for the protection of my family. I know that may not be exactly what you wanted to hear but those were my reasons," he finished. His gaze had not wavered from her face during the time he talked, so she knew he was not lying._

_While Hermione had indeed been hoping that he would say that he actually cared enough at their safety, she knew that it was more consistent with his character to be worried about the wellbeing of his family. Did that mean he was a bad person? Not necessarily. Did this mean she could forgive him completely? No, but could at least try to move forward. But was this about putting the past behind him or just making himself look better in society?_

"_So that is what it's about is it? You're looking out for your precious reputation?" she said._

"_What reputation, Granger? If you haven't noticed, it isn't very honorable to be a Malfoy nowadays. But yes, in a way I am looking out for myself. I cannot continue working in an environment that is hostile. So, I'm doing the grown up thing and willing to work past our differences and at least be colleagues with you. I'm not going to stand here and beg, Granger. I thought you'd at least appreciate the effort so that you could stop skirting around me or wanting to grab your wand the minute I step into a room, yes, I've noticed," he said, seeing Hermione's eyes widen when he had addressed her usual reaction to his presence. And here she thought she was being discreet. _

_Hermione scowled at him for instigating that she had been behaving childishly around him during their work at the Ministry but she could see the wisdom in his words. They were adults now and their recent behavior was not conductive to a productive environment, which would affect their jobs, which she did not want to compromise. _

"_Alright, Malfoy. I agree to your truce, but this does not mean that I completely forgive you for your deplorable behavior in the past. As long as you are willing to be civil, I will behave accordingly. But the minute you revert back to being a prat, I'm going to hex you two ways until next Sunday, got it?" she said standing from her chair and walking around her desk to stand in front of him. _

"_Well, I can't guarantee that I won't ever be a prat, Granger, but I accept your terms," he said, holding out his hand. Hermione looked at his outstretch arm and looked back at his face, which was looking at her expectantly. She let out a sigh of defeat and shook his hand, which caused his face to break out into a genuine smile, or at least what she thought was genuine. _

"_Splendid. Now I shall be off, got a job to maintain and all. Have a good day, Granger. By the way, love the shoes, it makes your arse look good," he said before ducking out her office before she threw a spell at him._

_Hermione looked at him shock before chuckling and shaking her head. It was weird for Malfoy to give her a compliment, so she guessed she could let it slide this once, but next time he would get it. With that, Hermione turned around and sat down at her desk to begin her day. She felt in a better mood already. Maybe a truce was what she had needed to set her mind more into work._

Hermione chuckled at the memory. Of course she had not hexed him the next time he had teased her, or the time after that, or the time after that. He was just too quick to get out of her sight after every comment. Damn seeker reflexes. Now it had become a daily thing between the two of them. It had been annoying at first but she eventually got over it and now she kind of looked forward to it.

"Does he know?" Luna asked, snapping Hermione out of her reverie. Hermione shook her head as she glanced back down at her book.

"No, he doesn't. He doesn't feel that way about me and making a spectacle of myself isn't really something I would like to experience," she said.

"How do you know he doesn't feel that way about you?"

Sigh. "Because, Luna, he's Draco Malfoy and I'm Hermione Granger. We've been enemies since we were 11 and he used to consider me as a mudblood".

"WERE enemies and he USED to call you that Hermione. Has he called you that since you started working at the Ministry?"

"Well, no, but that boy may still be inside him somewhere. Plus, he shamelessly flirts with almost all the young interns in the Department of Mysteries," scoffed Hermione at the memory of Malfoy chatting up her secretary, a recent graduate of Hogwarts. Merlin she had wanted to fire her on the spot but that would show that she had a weak spot for Malfoy, though she had received a larger than usual amount of work that day.

"From what I heard, he flirts with you too doesn't he?" Luna asked, suggestively.

"No, Luna, Malfoy just annoys me to get a rise out of me. I think he actually wants me to try and hex him," she said, "he's only into those blonde bimbos at the ministry. Ugh, why him? I'm an accomplished witch. Why did I fall for Malfoy when there are so better men out there who could appreciate a woman for more than her looks?" Hermione asked herself more than her wide-eyed friend next to her. She wore a scowl on her face as looked back down to the pages of her forgotten book, trying to put the handsome man out of her mind.

"The workings of the heart are not to be understood, Hermione. The heart has a will of its own, one we feel compelled to follow. I'm sure there's something about Draco that has likened your heart to him, more than just his good looks I am sure. You are not a vain woman, Hermione, for you would not fall for a man simply for his exterior. Draco Malfoy has changed much since our childhood. He has grown kinder and he is very intelligent. You two are very similar now that I think about it, actually. I can see why your heart would feel drawn to him," Luna said, all the while looking up to see the players on their brooms whizzing across the quidditch pitch.

Hermione had looked up from her book to stare at her companion. Although she did not understand everything Luna had said, which was rare for Hermione Granger, she could not ignore the wisdom in her words. While Hermione didn't want to agree that the heart could have a will that opposed the mind, she knew her own situation was a clear indication that what Luna had said was true. She followed her gaze up to the players above, lingering on the man who had stolen her thoughts only to see that he was looking in their general direction as well. He had a questionable look on his face. He then looked away and followed after the snitch.

Hermione gave a defeated sigh. Luna felt a small knowing smile slide across her face and turned to see her friend looking off into the distance. She may not have been as brilliant as Hermione, but she knew what she had just seen and she wanted Hermione to be happy. She knew that Hermione had felt lonely now that everyone had found a partner in life.

It would become ever more obvious now that Bill and Fleur's wedding date had been set for the 25th of December, only a few short weeks away. Both the twins were engaged: Fred to Katie Bell and George to the lovely Angelina Johnson. While both had been quidditch players in their Hogwarts years, Angelina chose to go professional, along with Ginny, while Katie decided to pursue a career as a healer. Ginny and Harry had been dating for almost three years now and Luna knew that Harry was close to proposing from what Ron had told her. She and Ron had been dating for a little over a year now and it was wonderful. Now that she knew Ron, she could understand why he and Hermione had not worked out as everyone thought they would have. While she loved her boyfriend to pieces, he was rather hot-headed. However, so was Hermione when she really got onto a topic that she was passionate about, which would lead to many fights between the two friends, so the idea of a relationship had simply been preposterous.

Hermione needed someone who was equally as brilliant and passionate as herself otherwise the poor sod would be drowned out by her conversations in a matter of minutes. While she didn't know Draco Malfoy to the same degree as her boyfriend, Luna had overheard a few of their conversations and could tell that he was far more intelligent than he would let on. And once the boys got talking about quidditch, dear Merlin, the man would discuss it so boisterously. Yes, he really would be a wonderful match for the brightest witch of the age.

"Why don't you pursue him then?"

Hermione glanced up at Luna with a shocked expression on her face. "What? Are you mad? Me pursue him? That's insane. I'd look like a right harlot, Luna!" Hermione closed her book and stood from her seat on the bench, whirling around to face the former Ravenclaw and placed her hands on her hips.

Luna rolled her eyes and smiled at Hermione's exasperated expression. "I really doubt anyone would believe you to be a harlot, Hermione. What's wrong with pursuing him? It's the 21st century, it's perfectly acceptable for a woman to pursue a man, now isn't it?" She also stood from her seat to stand before the fiery brunette.

"Yes, I suppose it is… but this is Draco Malfoy, Luna. I don't need to give him more ammunition for his arsenal of humiliating things to say about me. I'd be mortified if he told anyone, especially people at the ministry. I'd be the laughing stock of the wizarding world!" cried Hermione.

Luna wanted to giggle at the unchildish behavior her longtime friend was exhibiting. She did have a point though. Draco Malfoy still had his moments of immaturity and while she doubted he'd consciously hurt Hermione, he might be privy to announce to the world in case Luna was wrong about his affections. "I can see your point. Alright then, why don't you seduce him instead? This way he'll be the one to fall for you".

Hermione looked at Luna for a good minute. Seduce? What did she know about seducing? She was as seductive as Snape was fetching in Neville's grandmother's clothes. Hermione chuckled at the memory of Neville's boggart from 3rd year. She could see Luna looking at her weirdly.

"I don't know Luna, I'm not really the seductive type…" she said, looking down at her clothes and then to the ground.

"True," she said, giggling when Hermione snapped her head up to look at her disbelievingly, "well it's the truth! And neither am I, if that's any consolidation. But I'm sure Ginny and the girls would have great advice for you".

"What? NO! I don't want others to know! I can already see Ginny laughing her head off at this," Hermione said, placing her hands on Luna's shoulders, "no, no one else can know about my fleeting infatuation with Malfoy".

Luna shrugged off Hermione's hands and in turn placed her own hands on Hermione's shoulder. "I doubt your feelings for Draco are as fleeting as you say. And I truly think this is a good idea to tell the girls. And they know the art of seduction better than you and I. They might think it a bit crazy at first, but they'll come around and help when they see that you're just as sane as I am," she finished with a smile.

Hermione was not at all comforted by her words and looked at Luna with disbelieving expression. However, her feelings were not as fleeting as she had said them to be. She was wary about Angelina and Katie knowing about her feelings and heaven forbid if Fred and George were to ever find out. She would never hear the end of it. No, it'd be best to wait and tell them.

"Alright, but only Ginny for now," Hermione finally conceded.

Luna just smiled at her and nodded.

"Hermione and Luna, dears! Come in for some afternoon tea!"

The two ladies turned to see Mrs. Weasley waving them over to the Burrow with Fleur standing not too far behind her. Hermione looked at Luna, "Okay, until I tell Ginny, you cannot say a word. Alright?"

"Of course, it's your secret to tell," Luna said with a smile before skipping across the field toward the Weasley home with Hermione jogging after her. Hermione shook her head at Luna's childish antics but couldn't escape the grin that crept up onto her face.

After another hour or so, Malfoy finally caught the snitch just in time as the sun set into the far off mountains. Harry looked thoroughly put out as he and all the other players fumbled into the Burrow after what looked to be a tiring match.

Malfoy's team was rather satisfied with their win with Malfoy having the biggest grin of all after finally beating Harry to the snitch. Harry team, on the other hand, looked rather grim especially Ron knowing that he'd lost to not only Malfoy and Ginny, but to Blaise as well! Merlin, he'd never let it down in front of the team! Both George and Katie were rubbing it into the faces of their counterparts, but Angelina Johnson quickly shut her fiancé up by stomping on George's foot and marching off into the living room. Now that her sidekick was temporarily incapacitated, Katie could see the twinkle of mischief in Fred's eyes and quickly took off running up the stairs of the Burrow with her own fiancé following after with his arms and fingers outstretched and wiggling in a tickling-motion to foreshadow the events that would take place if he caught her. Both were laughing hysterically.

Bill, glowing from his win, went up behind his soon-to-be wife who was helping his mother prepare supper and gave her a quick kiss. Seamus, Dean, and Neville, seeing how late it had become, had all decided to return to their respective homes despite Mrs. Weasley's invitation to stay longer.

"I'd love to Mrs. Weasley, but I have to go back to Hogwarts tomorrow bright and early to teach classes. I'm sure Hannah is expecting me at home now," Neville had replied, apologetically. He and Hannah Abbot had gotten married soon after graduating from Hogwarts and the word on the grapevine was that they were trying for their first child now. Seamus and Dean though were meeting up with some of the guys from ministry for a night of gallivanting before work tomorrow morning, which Mrs. Weasley found a bit distasteful but the other boys only laughed. When she finally relented, Neville, Seamus, and Dean waved everyone goodbye before following each other to the fireplace to floo to their designated locations.

Malfoy and Blaise seemed a bit uncomfortable now that it was just the Weasleys and the normal gang. Molly seemed to notice their discomfort very quickly and practically forced the two to stay for supper. "Neville, Seamus, and Dean, I can let go but you two are joining us for dinner tonight, end of story!" she said, and with that she turned back to the kitchen to prepare the table for supper.

Both boys looked ashen at Mrs. Weasley's command. Everyone else merely chucked at the sight of the two men who had been raised to hate someone like Molly but here they were, in her home, shaking in their shoes. Both of the Slytherins recovered quickly and made their way to join everyone else in the living room. Seeing that two of the arm chairs were vacant, each of them occupied one and gracefully flopped onto them, like the true aristocrats that they were.

Hermione had been sitting on the middle of the sofa in the living room when her two best friends plopped down on either side of her wearing dejected faces. She chuckled at their looks and smiled when Ginny came over and sat on Harry's lap to cheer him up with a kiss.

"Ugh yuck, Ginny, could you don't do that when I around? It's bloody rude to do that in front of your brother," Ron said, contorting his face like he had eaten a lemon candy. Both Harry and Ginny threw an annoyed look at Ron and Ginny went a step further by sticking her tongue out.

"Don't be such a sore loser, Ron," said his sister. Then she turned her attention back to her boyfriend. Everyone in the room laughed at the display except Ron who just scowled until Luna came to sit in his own lap.

"Aww don't be like that, Ron. Ginny is just offering some comfort," she said, offering him a kiss.

Seeing that both her friends were rather busy with their significant others, Hermione scrunched up her nose in distaste at the public displays of affections and made to move from her seat to go and help Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen.

"Missing the action, Granger? If you want, my lap is available," said a voice from across the coffee table. Hermione looked up to see Malfoy in his quidditch uniform, having a light sheen of sweat across his forehead. 'Damn those bloody uniforms,' Hermione thought. She could not deny that she was having naughty thoughts about the man in front of her and his apparel.

He smirking at her, as though he knew what she was thinking, with Blaise snickering next to him as they both saw Hermione blushing. She could see Luna turn to face her from the corner of her eye but didn't look back in order to avoid suspicion. She stiffly stood up and schooled her face when she said, "In your dreams, Malfoy," and with that she walked across the room and into the kitchen.

She could hear Ron and Harry laughing at Malfoy's expense in the background but all she could focus on were the butterflies in her stomach that had hatched as soon as she had heard his voice. From ahead, they all heard a scream and very loud laughter.

"Looks like your brother finally got Katie," Angelina said to George.

"Oh, I don't know about that. I think it's Katie who's getting anything" Fred said. Everyone groaned at Fred's implications and started shouting at him to get his mind out of the gutter. And with that, Mrs. Weasley ordered all the players to go freshen up and that dinner would be ready by the time they would be done. She told Draco and Blaise that they could borrow some of her sons' clothes since it would be most uncomfortable to eat with their quidditch gear. All the girls giggled to see the two Slytherin in Weasley clothes, especially their jumpers. The boys looked concerned but agreed so that they would not hurt the Weasley matriarch's feelings.

Hermione, Luna, and Fleur helped Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to elongate the table and started to put the food onto the table. Mrs. Weasley had made a roast of pork, some mashed potatoes, chicken casserole, and a few other dishes for her every hungry boys. Ginny, Angelina, and Katie came down first to help with the remainder of preparations such as setting the tables. The boys, as predicated, were the last to join them, after all the work had been done.

Blaise and Malfoy were each sporting one of Mrs. Weasley's famous winter jumpers, something Hermione was sure Ron and Harry were behind. But she had to say, even in normal clothing, both men still looked dashing. It just wasn't bloody fair sometimes. Hermione slipped away for a few moments to freshen up in the loo. When she returned, she saw that everyone had already been seated and there was only one spot left on the table. And of course, it was between Malfoy and Luna and across from Ginny. She slightly glared at Luna's face that looked a little too innocent for Hermione's taste. Sighing, she resigned to her fate and took the place next to Malfoy begrudgingly

"Don't look so crestfallen, Granger, I don't bite," he said to her once she had sat down, "very hard," he whispered out the last part closer to her ear. Hermione flushed and gave his foot a slight kick, which did pretty much nothing to him. He just chuckled, which caused Ginny to glance at the two from across the table, curiously, before she went back into conversation with Harry and Bill.

Other than some snippets between herself and the blond man next to her, dinner was surprisingly quiet for Hermione. It would seem that Luna had decided to keep Ron busy for the night by engaging him in conversation every time that he would try to talk to the brunette who was two seats down from him, which Hermione was thankful for. She did not know if she could have really made any kind of sense as she was hyper aware of the proximity between Malfoy and herself since Luna kept scooting closer to Hermione, forcing Hermione to wiggle closer to Malfoy. By now she could feel the heat that his body was giving off and that was pretty much all she could focus on. Fortunately, he did not seem to notice, and if he did then he did not comment on it. By the time everyone was finished, their thighs were touching and both Hermione and Malfoy were tense in their seats, neither one wanting to draw attention to themselves to save face.

Soon, Mrs. Weasley stood from her chair and announced that the boys were in charge of cleaning up since the ladies had helped prepare the meal and set up the table. The men groaned, hoping they had escaped the chores by their late arrival to the dinner table, but it ended up biting them in the behinds. Hermione quickly stood from her chair and made a quick rush to the kitchen to place her dishes into the sink. Luckily everyone had been bustling to get up from the table and no one had noticed the witch's flight except for a pair of grey eyes.

Hermione put her dishes into the sink and leaned in to turn on the faucet grab the soap in order to wash her hands. As she leaned back, her back collided with something solid and warm. She jumped and was about to move aside when two pale arms came around each side of her, reaching for the soap next to the faucet, effectively caging her into the warmth.

She recognized those hands and those long pale fingers. He would constantly drum them on her desk when he would pester her at work. Damn those long fingers. Confused as to what he was doing, she looked up at him to see that his face was very close to hers. A little too close. He was looking right at her as he washed his hands, which were right under her own. She could feel the muscles in his arms as he moved, as well as the plains of his chest. She honestly wanted to close her eyes and enjoy the heat he was giving off on this cold night and rest against the motions of his body, but the adrenaline pounding in her ears kept her wide awake. She realized she could feel his breath against her skin, making her very aware how close their lips were.

The whole time, he did nothing but stare at her. Waiting to see what she would do as he always did when he messed with her during work. But the witch never really caught onto his attempts to seduce her. 'Stubborn bint,' he sniggered to himself. He could clearly see the wisps of desire dance through her eyes but it was broken as soon as they heard someone about to enter the kitchen.

Hermione roughly pushed against him, throwing him off balance, and grabbed a towel to wipe her hands as she saw Ron come into the room with two plates in his hands. She quickly threw the towel over his shoulder as she hurried out of the kitchen into the dining room where she hurriedly thanks the Weasleys for having her over for brunch and supper. She hastily wished everyone a good night before practically running out the backdoor.

Once she was a safe distance away enough to apparate, she turned back to look at the Weasley home and could see Malfoy standing in the doorway she had just exited with his arms crossed over his torso while the other Weasleys played him no attention. She could see Luna standing a few meters behind him also looking out the door with a concerned look on her face.

Hermione couldn't meet his eyes and quickly grabbed her wand for her should bag that she had brought and apparated away from the Burrow and him. She appeared in the living of her flat in the heart of muggle London. She quickly took off her shoes and slumped against into her cream colored sofa and sat there for approximately 15 minutes, pondering about her conversation with Luna and what had occurred during and after dinner.

She didn't know what to make of the look he had given her while he was washing her hands. She was so confused about his behavior that her head actually started to hurt. After another ten minutes of pondering about Draco Malfoy, she heard a tapping against her window. She saw that it was Pig hooting merrily around her windowsill and quickly opened the window to relieve him of the letter he was carrying. She unraveled the letter and saw that it was written by Ginny.

_Hermione,_

_Are you alright? You took off in a right hurry and I want to make sure that you are fine. Would you mind opening your floo? Luna and I will be dropping by in approximately 20 minutes, so please reply quickly as we would rather not be stuck in the floo network. _

_See you soon,_

_Ginny_

Hermione groaned, not wanting to have to be confronted by the hard-headed, red-haired witch but she knew it was inevitable. There was only so much that she could hide from Ginny and she was sure that Ginny had been quite puzzled by her hasty retreat from the Burrow. She penned a reply to Ginny assenting to their request and gave Pig a treat before tying the letter to his leg and watching his fly off into the night.

Still barefoot, she walked over to her fireplace to mutter the incantations that would bring it to life. Normally, she kept the fireplace closed off from the network for a few reasons. One was that even though the war was over, one could never be too careful, especially a war heroine as herself. Another was that after reporters had somehow found out about her residence, she became too paranoid that one would floo right into her home. After one such an attempt, she closed off the floo from her home and requested that her friends give her advanced notice before flooing to her place. Being the powerful with that she was, Hermione's wards on her apartment were dangerous and no one wanted to risk being splinched in case the wards threw them out. Even though Hermione had given them her word that her wards wouldn't harm them, her friends still preferred to use the floo.

While waiting for her friends, she decided that this was a good moment to change out of her dress. In the process of changing into a pair of sweats and one of her old Gryffindor t-shirts, she heard her floo activate and a voice call out to her after a few seconds.

"Hermione?" said the voice, which she surmised to be Luna's.

Donning her white bunny slippers, she padded into her living room quickly, not wanting to keep her guests waiting. She saw that Luna was politely sitting on the arm chair while Ginny was laying down on the loveseat.

"Here I am. Sorry, just popped into my room for a quick change," she said casually, as if she hadn't high-tailed out of Weasley house like she was being chased by spiders. She sat on the other armchair as Ginny sat up from her horizontal position.

"Alright, Mione, spill," Ginny said with a serious face and tone of voice.

"What are you talking about, Ginny," Hermione feigned innocence.

"Oh, don't even think about playing coy with me, Mione. You know what I'm talking about. I'm talking about Draco-Sexy-Malfoy," she said with a smug expression as she saw the way Hermione's eyes slightly widened at her description of Malfoy.

Hermione tried to keep a passive faced but was failing miserably. "I have no idea what you're talking about".

"Aha! So you think he is sexy! Gotcha, Hermione!" Ginny laughed and waved her fists around in victory while Hermione scowled and berated herself for not thinking though her responses. "Plus, Luna told me about your talk earlier," she added.

"Wha-! Luna! That was private!" Hermione exclaimed, looking furiously at the blonde who had been sitting quietly thus far.

"You said it was okay for Ginny to know, so I told her when she asked," replied Luna, quietly.

Ginny looked triumphantly at Hermione, who in turn just rolled her eyes at the ginger.

"When I said that, I meant that we could tell her together!" cried Hermione.

"It doesn't matter how I found out! All that matters is that I know now and the actual problem is, what are you going to do about your feelings for Draco Malfoy?" Ginny intercepted. She did not want to waste time going back and forth because she knew how stubborn Hermione could become.

Hermione sighed and thought back on the advice Luna had given her earlier that day. "I don't know. Luna said I should pursue him, but I don't know. You know me, I don't do the 'sexy'" she said. She placed her hands over her face and slumped back into her chair.

"Oh my arse you don't do the sexy," Ginny said, "you don't even see how gorgeous you are". Hermione opened her hands to reveal her disbelieving face. "I'm not kidding, Mione. The few times I've visited the ministry to see Harry and you join us, you don't see the wizards behind you. You definitely know how to work it, you just don't know it. Take it from me, sweetie, you know how to work your body, and everyone knows it but you".

Hermione shook her head frantically but stopped when she saw Luna silently nodding her head, still not muttering a word. "If that were true, why hasn't anyone said anything to me before? You'd think by the way you're describing me that I'd have a date every other night," Hermione questioned, still not buying into the things Ginny said.

"Because they're scared to ask you out. Gorgeous and sexy as you are, you're still Hermione Granger," Luna said from her corner. Both girls turned to look at the blonde with different facial expressions. Hermione's looked confused while Ginny only smiled in agreement. "You're a war heroine with an Order of Merlin: First Class and are known as the Brightest Witch of the Modern Age. While men are attracted to you physically and admire your intelligence, they are usually intimidated by you. You are a very smart and successful witch, Hermione, which can send men running for the hills" she concluded.

Hermione merely frowned at the thought that she intimidated other men around her. The idea made sense, now that she thought about. While in school, Harry and Ron had always expressed their surprise when she spouted out facts or told them that she'd finish an assignment weeks to months in advance. They eventually got used to her response, even asking to cheat off her work in advance. Looking back, what Luna said made a lot of sense. The boys would always fall for the idiotic girls who couldn't hold a conversation if their live depended on it. Lavender and Ron had spent the majority of their time sucking off their faces while Cho never really said anything of much importance to Harry, or at least nothing that he told her. She supposed she could count Viktor Krum as one of admirers, but he hadn't contributed much to their conversations, which eventually bored her. Why were the stupid girls the ones who always got the handsome and interesting men?

"So, should I not be so smart? You're saying I should act dumb?" Hermione wondered out loud.

"Merlin, no! That's not what we're saying at all," exclaimed Ginny, "we're just explaining that's why you haven't noticed the men who stare at you. But honestly, if a man can't ask a woman on a date just because he's scared that she'll beat him in a battle of wits, then he wasn't worth it in the first place in my opinion". Luna nodded her head quickly to support Ginny. "But they don't matter anyway. We're here to talk about Malfoy. What exactly do you feel about him?"

Hermione blushed. Suddenly all she could thing about was the close encounter she had had with the Malfoy heir in the Weasley's kitchen just an hour previously. Apparently her silence and reddening of face had given much away because Ginny squealed in her seat and said "Details, Hermione Granger, details! I want to know everything!"

For the next hour, Hermione retold Ginny what she had told Luna. While the women talked and listened, Hermione brewed them tea and they enjoyed a few of the scones that Molly had sent with the girls because Hermione had left too quickly for her to pack them for her.

"I don't know, Ginny. When I'm around him, I feel like a school girl again. My stomach turns to knots, my brain to mush, and my heart beats as though I'd just run away from snatchers! It's insane! This is Draco Malfoy! God, I'm mortified." Hermione now was laying on the loveseat while Luna and Ginny each occupied the armchairs with their feet propped up onto the coffee table, all stuffed from the scones and tea.

"Well, you shouldn't be. He is a very fine specimen of a male, oh don't look at me like that, and we all know you think it too. Alright, so you're physically attracted to him. How about mentally? How do your conversations go?" said Ginny.

"Oh don't even get me started. He can be so infuriating! He's always trying to get on my nerves with his stupid little comments about my apparel, my hair, make up, or shoes. And then he just laughs and runs away the stupid Slytherin!" she said with a huff, closing her eyes.

Both Luna and Ginny looked at their friend with both sympathy and pity. They both knew that Malfoy could be a tad mean to her but they knew he did it in good fun, and if what Hermione had told Luna earlier was anything to go by, then it sounded more like he was complimenting her than insulting. They pitied Hermione because she could not get past some blockade in her thick skull and see that Draco was just flirting with her and teasing her. While his efforts had gotten the attention of the pretty brunette, she still was not made aware of them. The poor girl honestly had no idea how to date and interpret the subtle art that was flirtation.

Ginny got up from her seat and walked over to the couch. She grabbed her best friend's arm and yanked her into a standing position and firmly gripped her shoulders. "Hermione Jean Granger, Brightest Witch of the Age you may be but when it comes you boys, you are a right numpty. Malfoy wasn't trying to upset you! He was trying to flirt with you for Merlin's sake!"

Hermione looked genuinely shocked. 'Flirting?' she thought. "Don't be absurd, Ginny. This is Draco Malfoy, he's been making fun of me for years! Flirting implies an attraction, and while I may be having a serious lapse in judgment, I don't think he would be one to fall for a muggleborn, especially me".

"He made fun of you when we were children, yes, but now we're adults. And you yourself said that he changed but you won't bring yourself to believe that his views have changed about you although he claims to not care for blood purity. Hermione, I love you, but you don't know much about love. Love cannot be learned from in a book, it has to be experienced to be understood, and even then only a little. You've only had experience with two crushes: Viktor Krum and Ron. Sorry Luna," said Ginny, turning towards Luna.

"No problem, I understand this is important for Hermione to hear," Luna said, waving off any discomfort Ginny thought she would feel.

"As I was saying, your only experience with men are those two and neither one was really love. Viktor Krum, as talented as he is on a broom, could barely talk to you. So that was nothing more than an attractions. And Ron, though you guys could actually talk, was only a crush. I love my brother but let's face it, he cannot hold a candle to you when it comes to having a decent, intellectual conversation. But Malfoy isn't like that. From what Harry and Ron tell me, and from my own experience, he actually is rather brilliant. Maybe not as brilliant as you but definitely could keep up better than Ron. He suits you, Hermione. Why can't you see that? Are you waiting for him to make a move on you or something?" finished Ginny.

Hermione looked away, her face, one again, warming up.

Luna picked up on it first. "Did something happen tonight at the Burrow? Is that why you left so quickly?" she asked in her soft voice.

Hermione shrugged off Ginny's hands and walked to the glass doors that led to her balcony to look out into the lights that lit London. Letting out a sigh she told them what had transpired between her and Malfoy including how she had felt.

For a few seconds after Hermione had finished her recap, no one said a word. Surprisingly, it was Luna who broke the silence. "Well, Hermione, I think by now it has become evident that there is a mutual attraction. Now, what are you going to do about it?"

* * *

><p><strong>Nice to see you again! Well, I really hope you liked the chapter and will leave me a review telling me what you liked about it! If you didn't like it, let me know how you think I could make it better! I always welcome constructive criticism! There are a few things I'd like to address, in case anyone had any questions about Hermione's character. Usually I don't like Hermione playing a naive character because she's a very strong female lead in literature. However, I wanted her to be a little clueless when it comes to love because I wanted Hermione to represent that typical smart girl who always gets overlooked because she has brains. Obviously, if she had no prior experience with love, how can we expect her to catch all the flirty symptoms? She is very much a reflection of who I was as a teenagerearly adult. I always felt like I was overlooked because I didn't know how to wear makeup to look pretty and I was smart (not a genius but hey I took almost all honors/AP classes). While in college, I learned how to mess with makeup and met people who were more mature who actually appreciated my intelligence. And now I'm more confident in myself, I know I can be sexy (lol so awkward to write that), and I'm still smart (or that's what I tell myself! Goes and cries in a corner) Anyway, I hope that Hermione will go through a similar transformation! *Hint Hint* LOL anyway, til next time! Leave me a review, please! I read each and every one!**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they belong to JK Rowling. I also do not own the lyrics or any part of "All I Want For Christmas Is You", that belongs to Mariah Carey and her team who worked on it. Just to make that clear. On with the show)**

**So... it's been almost a month since I posted the first chapter. I completely thought I would have a new chapter up in a matter of days or max two weeks, but that obviously didn't happen. I won't bore you with the details but I have been extremely busy and also was facing some writers block. There was a very important scene that I wanted and getting there was giving me a hard time until I finally decided to just go for it. Also, this is my first smut, so I was a little nervous and wanted to put it off as long as possible. And now it's February. Not exactly holiday seasons anymore haha but here is the second chapter. I hope you guys like it. Remember, this is only supposed to be a two-shot, but if I get enough responses asking for one, I will write an epilogue. Anyway, please read through it and I hope you enjoy it! I will answer any questions you may have at the end of this chapter! See you there! Enjoy!**

A Very Merry Christmas

-A Week Later-

Hermione stood in the lift of the ministry, waiting to reach her floor. She was a bit beyond nervous as she stood in her long coat, white scarf, and heels. It had been a week since the event in the Weasley's kitchen and the bitterness that was December had reared its head. For the past week, she had been doing her best to avoid Malfoy. The girls had advised her that if she sought him out too quickly, it would make her look too easy, something Hermione desperately wanted to avoid. However, they also waited to see if he made any sort of move. It had seemed that he too was avoiding her.

Last night, Ginny and Luna had stayed over at Hermione's and raided her wardrobe to find a sexy yet sophisticated outfit for her to wear to work this morning. Somewhere in the inner depths of her closet, the two were able to find a burgundy wrap dress that Ginny had bought for Hermione for last year's Christmas present.

The look on Ginny's face when she had noticed that the tag was still on the dress made Hermione want to hide in a corner. Although the dress was a little more low cut than Hermione would have liked, Ginny would not take no for an answer and said that it was the only was Hermione would be forgiven for stashing the dress in the back of her closet. The dress was a snug fit and ended just above her knees. Ginny had advised her to cross her legs when possible, an idea that had made Hermione blush. How she was going to pull this off and still maintain a cool and collected façade was beyond her.

The lift finally reached the Department of Mysteries and she squeezed her way through the crowds to get off on the floor. The Department was rather quiet as you would imagine being occupied by Unspeakables. She walked towards her office, clicking her heels as she went. She knew she was going to have to face Malfoy at some point since he worked on the same floor as her and since she wasn't going to be avoiding him any longer. What she hadn't been expecting was to see him so soon. When she had opened the door to her office, there was the object of her desires, sitting on her chair facing her. He had been expecting her it seemed. Her heart sped inside her chest, she could hear the blood pumping through her ears. She willed her face not to turn red like she knew it wanted to. She had to play it cool.

She walked up to the desk and raised one eyebrow as to intimidate him into vacating her seat. However, all the bloody buffoon did was smirk and lean back into her chair, goading her on. Hermione huffed, not wanting to play this childish game with the blonde and said, "Malfoy, will you kindly move from my seat and tell me what you are doing in my office?"

"How nice of you to ask, Granger, but I've decided that I rather like your seat. So, no, I will not be kindly moving. And I think you know what I'm doing here, Granger, you have been dodging me for about a week now" he replied. Hermione's heart skipped a little as the smirk fell from his face to be replaced by a rather serious one. They simply stared at each other.

Hermione finally broke the silence, determined to get the higher ground here. "Oh, so you're here to talk about how you molested me last week?" She took her scarf off from around her neck and walked over to the rack in the corner of her office, making sure to sway her hips as she walked like Ginny had taught her.

"Molested? I hardly think that that is the proper word for exactly what was happening, Granger. I'm quite offended that you'd think me so low as to molest a woman," he said to her in disbelief.

"Oh? And what would be the proper word for it then, Malfoy?"

"I'd say I was just getting to know a colleague," he said smugly. Hermione wanted to scoff at that but knew he was trying to get a rise out of her. But she could use this opportunity to turn things around on him as payback for messing with her.

"Is that right? Well that's mighty dignified of you. Maybe I should get to know you more too?" she said. And with that, she walked over to the chair and sat on his lap, facing him, and used her arms to trap him against the seat.

The only time she remembered seeing Draco Malfoy as surprised as he did at this moment was when the fake Professor Moody had transfigured him into a ferret during their fourth year. His eyes were wide open and his body was oddly stiff, he seemed frozen in his place. Hermione truly wanted to laugh at the expression he was wearing but desperately fought the urge in order to keep her cool façade. So, instead, she smirked at him as she watched him shift uncomfortably in the chair.

"What the devil are you doing, Granger? Are you even Hermione Granger? Blaise, if this is you using polyjuice potion, I will bloody hex your bits off," he warned.

Hermione just chuckled sexily and brought herself closer to him, brushing her torso against his and looked down at him. "Oh, this is all me, Malfoy. And I believe I am, how did you phrase it, 'Getting to know a colleague'? I hope this isn't making you uncomfortable."

His eyes narrowed at her blatant challenge. He straightened his posture in the chair and brought his arms up to encircle her waist to push her flat up against his chest. "Not at all, Granger. Just had to make sure it was you. So, how was your weekend? Anything interesting happen?"

By this point, Hermione could not stop the blush from forming on her face. The lack of distance between her and Malfoy, while maddeningly hot, was making her uncomfortable. If she didn't get out of there now, she would blow it and do something extremely stupid. Ginny was wrong, she couldn't do this!

Malfoy seemed to pick up on her discomfort and cocked his head back and a smug smile crept onto his face. Oh she wanted to smack that off of him. "What's the matter, Granger? You're not nervous are you?" he asked with his stupid grin plastered on his face.

All she could do was glare at him and play along with this game she had started but was apparently losing at. Then, she remembered that she had forgotten to take off her coat earlier. She wondered what his response would be to her attire. "Of course not. It was just getting a bit too hot since I forgot to remove my coat, you see. Would you mind unbuttoning it so that I could take it off?" she asked, innocently.

He looked at her for a second, wondering if she was kidding or not. When she didn't back away or flinch, he tried to see how far he could push this. "Of course, anything to help a fellow co-worker," he said and let go of her body in order to swiftly work the buttons of her coat. He had gotten to the button nearest to the top of her breasts to realize she was wearing something more risqué than usual. His fingers slowed and his breathing became shallow.

He now looked back up at her face and she could see his pupils dilate. He continued to stare into her eyes as his fingers resumed unbuttoning the rest of her coat. His fingers lightly touched her hips while she ran her fingers through his hair. All her pent up sexual frustrations due to this man were beginning to surface. She was so close to his lips that she could feel his warm breath on her neck. She felt him lean up to her and she was about to return the action.

*Knock, knock, knock* "Hermione! Hermione, its Harry!"

Hermione bolted off Malfoy's lap and looked to the door as Harry Potter walked into her office. The two Unspeakables were frozen in place as Harry looked between the two of them, shocked as if someone just told him Voldemort had returned. His mouth was ajar and his eyes were wild, flicking back and forth between Malfoy's surprised yet smug face and Hermione's increasingly red one.

"You know it's rude to stare, Potter. You'd think the Chosen One would have better manners than barging into a room without proper notice and just standing around gawking at everyone," Malfoy said, breaking the tension yet increasing the awkwardness. Hermione just wanted to crawl into her bed at home and shut out the world. Never had she dreamed of her best friend finding her in such a compromising position, and the first day that she would attempt such a stunt. Maybe it was a sign that this plan was, in fact, too ridiculous to pursue. On the bright side, it could have been Ronald walking in rather than Harry.

"Shut the hell up, Malfoy! What in Merlin's name is going on here!?" Harry cried.

Hermione seemed to have lost the ability to speak as her best friend looked at her expectantly. She sure hoped Malfoy would be able to lie his way through this one to save both their arses.

"We were just getting to know one another, Potter. I'll let Granger explain. See you around, Granger! We'll discuss last week at some later time then," he said quickly before finally rising from her seat to see himself out. He passed Harry along the way, "Later, Potter," and with that left the room, but not without throwing Hermione a charming smile over Harry's shoulder.

Insufferable git, leaving her alone to face Harry Potter. He truly was a cunning Slytherin.

"Well?" Harry said after a moment or two. He closed the door to her office and walked towards her.

"Nothing, Harry. Malfoy was just messing with me," she said, trying to act as nonchalant as possible. She made her way to her newly vacated chair and began going through some paperwork that had been placed there by her new secretary.

"Malfoy was messing with you? Didn't seem that way from my view, Hermione," he said, taking a seat in front of her desk and crossing his arms over his chest. Hermione had the decency to look embarrassed but stayed silent. "Come on, Mione, what's going on? You were acting weird last week and left so abruptly after dinner with the Weasley's. Then, Ginny and Luna went over to your place and didn't return until hours later. Then you act weird all weird and also during yesterday's brunch, barely talking. And then Ginny and Luna were at your place again last night. I know it's easier to talk to a girl about things like this but we're supposed to be best friends. We should be able to tell each other everything", he said accusingly. He was upset that his supposed best friend had turned to his girlfriend for help rather than to him. "Malfoy?"

Hermione released a sigh. She couldn't believe how much Harry has picked up on her behavior. Guess the rumor that men were unobservant was false. Well, except for maybe Ron. She felt ashamed of hiding something like this from Harry but she was worried how he would react. Well, it didn't really matter now anyway, since he had found her in such a scandalous position.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I know I've been a little secretive but I just didn't want anyone to find out. And Luna and Ginny found out by accident, I didn't mean for them to know," she started.

Harry let out a sigh of relief. Her admission made him feel a little better knowing that she hadn't openly sought the girls' help over his own. But still, this was Draco Malfoy they were talking about. Though he was a changed man, he was still their childhood tormentor. He had been meaner to Hermione more than anyone else amongst the three. "Did it have to be Malfoy though, Mione?"

"Well it's not like I specifically chose him or anything, Harry" Hermione scoffed, pushing herself away from the desk to walk to the filing cabinet and search for a document. "It just happened. We work in the same department and see each other constantly. Plus, he's Malfoy. He's charming, cute, and witty. And he voices just makes me-"

"Alright, alright, spare me the details," Harry cut in. His face looked like he had eaten a vomit flavored Bertie Bott's bean. He had not come into Hermione office this morning thinking he'd have to hear sensual things about Draco Malfoy's voice. "What did you mean you didn't want anyone of us to know? How long have the two of you been seeing each other?"

Hermione closed the cabinet and sat in front of him again. She looked down at her hands as she answered him. "We aren't seeing each other," she said quietly but rushed to continue when she looked upon Harry's scandalized expression, "but I'm trying to change that! That's what Luna and Ginny were doing at my house". She spent the next few minutes explaining what had happened during dinner at the Burrow the week previously and up until Luna and Ginny had left her apartment last night.

"So, you're going to pursue Malfoy…?" Harry asked, slowly absorbing everything Hermione had just told him. "How?"

"Well, I haven't quite worked everything out but I'm starting out small. And I initially wasn't going to tell anyone about this, thinking I would just get over him. But Luna and Ginny are very… convincing" she replied. Harry snorted in agreement. He knew exactly how convincing Ginny could be.

"Well, you've always been one to dictate how you want to live your life and if this is something you want to do then I won't stand in your way. Just don't bloody ask me to help you hook up with Malfoy," he said, scrunching his face. Hermione laughed and let out a sigh. She hadn't realized just how much Harry's approval had meant to her.

She walked around her desk and hugged her best friend. "Thanks Harry! I wish Ronald was this understanding sometimes" she laughed.

"Yeah… you may want to wait until this actually works out to tell him. I don't know how he'll take to you pursuing Malfoy," he replied warily. Both nodded to each other and they silently agreed to wait to tell Ron Weasley.

"Alright, I have to get back to the Auror's department. I only dropped by to make sure you were alright," he said, walking to the door. "See you later, Hermione".

Hermione went back to her desk to start looking over the paperwork again before a silver patronus burst into her office. It had the shape of a majestic white tiger and she didn't have to guess whose it was. Only one man would have such an aristocratic animal.

"Granger, I don't know what brought about this change in you but I hope it sticks. Would you like to grab some coffee?" said the voice. That voice would be the death of her yet.

* * *

><p>For the next two weeks, the two continued their tirade. They would flirt and there was definitely a lot more "accidental" touching. Although they had coffee and lunch together quite often, he still had not asked her out for dinner. Lunch was fine and all, but it did not provide the same environment for things such as a kiss like dinner did.<p>

Maybe she wasn't being entirely clear with what she wanted. She had never done this before. She had no idea what to do.

"Maybe you should just tell him what you want. That you want him for more than just colleagues," suggested Ginny.

"Well how do I do that? Isn't he supposed to pick up on it by now?" retorted Hermione.

The girls were all lounging about in Hermione's apartment the night of the 22, just two days before Fleur and Bill's wedding. They had picked to do the 24th as their wedding instead of the 25th, just so everyone would be able to sleep in the day after and open presents. How considerate of them.

By now, Angelina and Katie knew about the plan as well. There was no sense in hiding it as Hermione needed all the help she could get. The women were all gracious enough to keep it from the boys though, for which Hermione was most appreciative of. They were, currently, all seated or laying around her fire place in their pajamas and sharing bottles of wine.

"Men can be pretty thick, Mione. And don't forget, he's also Draco Malfoy. Even if he did pick up on it by now, he might just be waiting for you to be comfortable enough. You two do have a rather rough history," offered Luna as an explanation. Could that be it? Could Malfoy just not want to be pushing her?

"I think you should show him," said Katie, "Women are always waiting for men to make the first move. I think you should just go at it and let him know what you want from him".

"I agree, Hermione. It's the 21st century for Merlin's sake. You should be able to let him know how you feel and what your aspirations are," Angelina piped up from her position on the floor.

"But how will I go about doing that without scaring him off?" wondering Hermione. She knew some men could be easily put off by a go-getter type of woman, and Hermione Granger was especially known for being a rather successful witch.

The women sat around and thought.

"Ladies, I have the perfect plan," said Ginny finally. "Katie, would you pass me that silver circular thing that says "Merry Christmas" and "Mariah Carey" on it?"

* * *

><p>Bill and Fleur's wedding had been beautiful. Fleur was ever the gorgeous bride and Bill had not stopped smiling since seeing his future wife descend down the aisle. Hermione could only wish her wedding day would be as splendid as this.<p>

Currently, everyone was gathered around at the reception and the bride and groom were having their first dance. It was now 5 PM in the afternoon and the sun was setting in the background. Luckily they had cast spells to keep the tent warm. The wedding had been held in the Weasley's backyard.

Many people had been invited for the event. Hermione could see Dean, Seamus, and Blaise shamelessly flirting with a few of the Fleur's veela relatives, who did not seem to mind the attention from the British wizards. Malfoy was standing with Ron and Harry and discussing who-knows-what. Probably quidditch, she guessed. The twins were laughing in the background, most likely at the expense of some poor witch or wizard. Then, a loud bang was heard as Percy fell over from his chair. Little sparks could be seen popping loudly on his seat cushion and little Teddy Lupin was seen running away towards the twins and giving them each a high-five. Mrs. Weasley stomped over to her twins and gave them a proper yelling before they gave her the rest of the booming pebbles but Hermione suspected that it would not be the last of them for the night.

Hermione was sitting at one of the tables with the bridesmaids. Ginny, Luna, Katie, and Angelina had all been bridesmaids since they were the part of the Weasley clan, or would soon be anyway. Hermione was more than happy to just sit down to watch the ceremony as the butterflies in her stomach would have prevented her from standing without fainting.

Instead of the lavender dresses of the bridesmaids, she wore a deep red gown that fell straight all the way to the floor. It was backless but was covered with lace and the front of the gown has a low, yet conservative dip to just show a hint of cleavage. The skirt of the gown was of pure silk. Out of the corner of her eyes, she had noticed Malfoy staring at her often throughout the ceremony. He, himself, was dressed impeccably as expected in his best robes. He looked very handsome, it made her feel weak at the knees.

As the first dance was coming to an end, couples started to make their way to the dance floor, leaving Hermione to watch on and silently sip her wine. A few seconds later, a hand was presented to her and she looked up to see Draco Malfoy looking at her expectantly. She smiled at him, took his hand, and followed his lead to the dance floor.

"Nice dress, Granger," he complimented her, "I thought the bride was supposed to be the most beautiful on her wedding day. You clearly proved this tradition wrong." He skillfully spun her around before pulling her back into his chest.

Hermione blushed at his words and her heart soared. "Thank you," she said quietly, "you look dashing yourself, Malfoy".

"Well, of course I do. I'm a Malfoy, we're always dashing," he said cheekily. Hermione rolled her eyes at that and just chuckled.

"That you are, Draco, that you are," she said. He looked at her in shock.

"You called me, Draco," he said.

"Well, that's your name, isn't it?"

"Yes, but you never call me that"

"Should I not call you Draco then?"

"No! No, I'm just surprised is all. I like it when you call me Draco," he admitted. Then, he bent his neck to speak into her ears and lowered his voice, "It's what I expect you'd say when I'd make you scream for it."

Hermione jaw dropped at his uncensored words and his frank use of them. His words had had their desired effect as she felt heat pool in her belly and she softly moaned into his ears. Malfoy chuckled at her reaction and straightened up so that no one would suspected anything out of the ordinary.

At least now she knew that he had indeed picked up on her hints from the office. Hmph, so he had been playing with her all this time, making her think that she was not getting through to him. Well, now she'd make him suffer. At least for a little bit.

"Well, I don't know about that Malfoy. I'm not a woman to just sleep with anyone," she said, jutting her chin out in defiance.

"Oh, believe me, Granger, I know you're not," was all he said.

"Good to know that you're not a complete idiot and that you know what I want," she said in a lighter air.

"And what is it that you want, Hermione?" he said in a silky smooth voice. His hand was now resting against her lower back and his grip on her hand had tightened. She pressed her body tightly against his.

She looked up at him in a sultry way, something Katie had shown her to do. "You'll find out soon enough" she whispered to him just as the song ended. She stepped away from him and offered him a smile before walking back to her party. She knew he was watching her and added a little extra sway in her hips.

Apparently the girls had all been watching the duo and were eager to know what had transpired between the two. Hermione filled them in as discreetly as possible so that they wouldn't all start jumping up and down like a bunch of teenagers. It was almost time for the bit they had prepared for the wedding. They felt bad using Fleur and Bill's wedding as the setting to pair up Hermione with Malfoy but hopefully no one would know other than the five ladies and Malfoy.

Suddenly Mr. Weasley's voice could be heard as he amplified it. "Thank you everyone for coming out for the wedding of our eldest son and new daughter-in-law. We hope you're all enjoying yourself. Tonight, we have a performance to celebrate all the love and Christmas tomorrow! Please welcome Hermione Granger!"

Hermione could feel blood gushing through her ears as her heart adopted a frantic pace in response to the nervousness she felt. She felt a hand on her arm and saw Ginny giving her a reassuring smile. Hermione nodded as she slowly made her way to the stage followed by Ginny and Luna. Angelina and Katie gave her a big thumbs up in support and Hermione smiled to them.

Her eyes then connected with Malfoy, who was staring at her intently. All she did was grin at him and send him a playful wink, which in turn led him to smirk at her. She walked up to the front of the stage and used her wand to amplify her voice like Mr. Weasley had done.

"Hello everyone, I hope you're all enjoying the night," she started. Everyone cheered and beckoned her on. "First, I'd like to say congratulations to the bride and groom. I hope your future is beautiful and bright and that you love lives on forever!" The crowd erupted into cheer again and many toasted to the blushing and smiling newlyweds.

"So today I'd like to perform a song for you that encompassed love and this beautiful holiday season we are having. Feel free to sing along if you might know the words. It's a muggle song, so just dance along if you don't know them!" she laughed. People in the audience laughed and some couples and children made their way to the dance floor. She had brought her music player with her to provide the background music. Luna and Ginny would be singing back-up for her, which made her feel a little less nervous having their support.

She focused her gaze on Malfoy as the song started.

"I don't want a lot for Christmas  
>There is just one thing I need<br>I don't care about the presents  
>Underneath the Christmas tree<br>I just want you for my own  
>More than you could ever know<br>Make my wish come true oh  
>All I want for Christmas is you<p>

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
>There is just one thing I need, and I<br>Don't care about the presents  
>Underneath the Christmas tree<br>I don't need to hang my stocking  
>There upon the fireplace<br>Santa Claus won't make me happy  
>With a toy on Christmas day<p>

I just want you for my own  
>More than you could ever know<br>Make my wish come true  
>All I want for Christmas is you<p>

I won't ask for much this Christmas  
>I won't even wish for snow, and I<br>I just wanna keep on waiting  
>Underneath the mistletoe<p>

I won't make a list and send it  
>To the North Pole for Saint Nick<br>I won't even stay awake  
>To hear those magic reindeer click<p>

'cause I just want you here tonight  
>Holding on to me so tight<br>What more can I do  
>Oh, Baby all I want for Christmas is you<p>

All the lights are shining  
>So brightly everywhere<br>And the sound of children's  
>Laughter fills the air<p>

And everyone is singing  
>I hear those sleigh bells ringing<br>Santa won't you bring me  
>The one I really need<br>Won't you please bring my baby to me quickly

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
>This is all I'm asking for<br>I just wanna see my baby  
>Standing right outside my door<p>

I just want you for my own  
>More than you could ever know<br>Make my wish come true  
>Baby all I want for Christmas is you<p>

All I want for Christmas is you, baby"

Hermione had wavered little from her gaze on Draco during the entirety of the song and had forgotten other people had been in the room as he had held her gaze the entire time. She was brought back to reality when the crowd started applauding her and the twins could be heard whistling in the background. She blushed under the attention and walked back towards Ginny and Luna. They both hugged her and told her she had done a fantastic job. Later, Bill and Fleur came up for her and thanked her for her excellent performance.

She looked over back at Malfoy and saw that he was now talking to a few of the veela girls. Her heart broke and she quickly turned away, not wanting anyone to see the tears forming in her eyes. Ginny seemed to have notice and hugged her, telling her that it would be alright. She should have known that Malfoy had been playing her. He was a flirt, he always had been and he was probably laughing at having Hermione Granger pursue him. She refused to look at him for the rest of the night. The girls had tried to cheer her up but even Fred and George's pranks on the some of the veela guests couldn't brighten her mood.

Though she did her best to maintain a brave face and smile to everyone, she could not keep the façade up longer. After saying her goodbyes, she made herself over to Harry and Ron. "Alright boys, I'm off" she said.

"What? But it's only 10:30! Come on, Mione. It's Christmas Eve, you've got to stay longer," whined a little-tipsy Harry. Ron remained silent beside him.

"I know Harry, but I'm not feeling well. I just want to go home," she said, not wanting to argue with a drunken Harry Potter.

"Is this about Malfoy?" said Ron finally. Both Harry and Hermione turned to look at him but neither knew what to say. "What? How daft do you think I am? I work at the ministry too. There have been rumors and I think Mione's performance tonight was a confirmation since she kept staring at him. And then she's gone on avoiding him for the rest of the night. Come on, give me some credit," he said.

Hermione and Harry just gaped at their ginger friend who had been always seen as rather unaware of his surroundings. It seems Luna had an even bigger influence on him than they had known. Hermione could not believe that he was not blowing up in her face for being interested in the former Slytherin. Ron really had matured.

"You're not upset?" Hermione asked tentatively.

"I was a bit when I heard the rumors. And then I saw you two getting lunch a few times. I saw the way you looked at him. I was upset that you weren't the one to tell me, but then Luna talked me down. She told me how you were scared of what I would think, so I eventually accepted it. Can't help who you like now can you?" he said. Luna Lovegood was a bloody lifesaver. She would need to send her some flowers for tempering Ron.

"Wow, Ron. That's really mature of you. Good on you, man," said Harry, giving Ron a pat on the shoulder. Hermione then hugged the red-head for being so understanding.

"Shut up, Harry. Plus, Malfoy isn't as bad as he used to be. He's a decent bloke when he isn't being a git," Ron said. They all laughed at that.

"So, Mione, is Ron right? Are you leaving because of Malfoy?" asked Harry.

Hermione wanted to cry when she remembered what she had seen. "Yes. I cannot believe that insufferable arse! I bloody show him my feelings and he goes flirting with those bloody veela whores!" she cried. She had never been so humiliated and hurt in her life.

"Whoa there! Hermione Granger cursing! Someone alert the Daily Prophet!" said a voice from behind the boys. They turned and saw, who else, but Draco Malfoy leaning against a pillar. He looked amused but his eyes told another story. If Hermione were to pick an emotion, she'd say he looked hurt. But for all she knew, he was just trying to confuse her even more.

Hermione wanted to throw her nastiest hex at the man but thought it better to not ruin Fleur and Bill's wedding. Instead, she hastily hugged her boys and walked out into the night with the intentions of returning to her cat and eating a lot of ice cream. However, it would seem that someone else had different plans.

All of a sudden she felt a hand grab her arm and she felt the sensation of being sucked into a tube. A second later she landed on wood floors inside a lavish apartment. She ripped herself away from her kidnapper and drew her wand against the throat of Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy! What the fuck do you think you're doing? You scared me half to death!" she exclaimed, not lowering her wand. Malfoy grabbed her arm and skillfully twisted it around and held it against her back, her body now facing away from him and she could feel his breath on her ear.

"Now, you listen to me, Granger. I'm going to let you go and we're going to talk. You're not going to run from me like you did back there at the wedding," he said in his low voice. She slightly nodded her head and felt him release her wrist. She turned around and slapped him.

"And that's for scaring me you bloody idiot," she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Damn, you bint, that hurt! I only just wanted to talk to you and I knew you wouldn't listen to me there. Plus, I'm pretty sure you'd just apparate away before I got one decent word in," he said, stepping away from her and walking further into the apartment.

Normally, Hermione would stop and enjoy the extravagance of the beautiful apartment but right now she was seething. "And what makes you so confident that I won't apparate away right now?"

"Because my wards wouldn't let you. You are a stranger to them and they won't recognize your authority. So unless you do want to get home at some point, you'd better listen to me then," he retorted calmly. He was pouring himself a drink from his bar. "Would you like something to drink?"

Hermione was beginning to see red. "No, I would NOT like a drink. I would like to go home!"

"Well I've already told you that you won't be able to do that until you've heard me out. So you can either stand there and fume or sit down so we can have a decent conversation, like adults." He sat down on one of his luxurious couches and motioned her to sit down next to him.

She stomped over to the couch across from him and sat down stiffly, glaring at him all the while. "Well get on with it then."

Malfoy had the audacity to roll his eyes. "I don't even know what you were talking about back there with Weasley. I wasn't flirting with any veelas."

"Oh, rubbish. I saw you flirting with them when I was talking to Bill and Fleur after my performance," she said, turning away to look at the wall, not trusting herself to not break down in front of him if she continued to see his face.

"Oh, those women? They came up to me. I said I was not interested. End of story," he said. Like she was gullible enough to believe that. "I tried talking to you or catching your eye for the rest of the night but you wouldn't even look at me. How was I supposed to know what you had seen and thought if you wouldn't even spare me a glance?"

Hermione moved her gaze onto him and tried to read his expression. He seemed to look genuine and maybe she had been quick to jump the gun. Damn her insecurities. Just as she was about to let go of her anger, he, of course, had to go ruin the moment.

"But even if I was, it's not like I'm your boyfriend for you to care," he said. He smirked his Slytherin smirk.

Hermione felt her eyebrow twitch in annoyance. "Forget this Malfoy, I'm going to blow up a bloody hole in your wall and apparate out. Screw you and your wards, I don't have to listen to this," she said, grabbing her wand and heading to the nearest exit with every intention of blowing a hole through it. She heard footsteps behind her and was suddenly shoved against the wall next to her.

"Why must you always be so stubborn and never stick around to listen to what I have to say? Always running off when you get uncomfortable or unhappy. You're going to listen to me, Hermione. I said I wasn't your boyfriend. I didn't say I didn't want to be," he said, huffing and puffing after his little speech.

Hermione stood still. She didn't know what to say. The man that she had been crushing on for a quite some time now just said he wanted to be her boyfriend. "Are you messing with my head? I'm not one of the women you string along, Draco," she said, softly.

"I don't want you to be. I like you because of you. You're real and an amazing woman. You're beautiful, passionate, strong, independent, and so god damn sexy. You want something, you go and take it. You don't wait around for things to be handed to you. You work hard for everything you care about, and that's a kind of woman I want in my life. I want you. I've wanted you for a very long time, Granger" he said. Hermione was so moved by his words that she started to well up a little. "Now, what I really want to know is, did you mean what you sang?" he chuckled.

She too laughed but nodded her head. "Every word."

"Well then, Hermione Granger, would you do like to be my girlfriend?"

And there it was. The question she been longing to hear since she started this tirade. She may have been the one pursuing him, but she was little old fashion when it came to the "asking out" portion.

"Why yes, Draco Malfoy, I would like that."

She didn't even have time to react when Draco suddenly kissed her. His lips were warm and soft. She felt his tongue nudge against her lips and she sighed into the kiss as she opened her mouth.

He pressed her against the wall as he continued to kiss her. He let go of her wrists and she brought them around his neck to hold him against her. They made their way to the couch, staying lip-locked as they moved. She sat him down and placed herself onto his lap before kissing him again. He rubbed her back as she moved her hands into his hair and explored the planes of his chest.

He broke the kiss to say, "I know we just got together but if you keep doing that, we might end up doing something that you might regret later."

"What makes you think I'd regret it? Do you think you're the only one who's wanted this for a long time?" she asked. So what if they had just become a couple. She had known him for a good majority of her life. It's not like he was a stranger. He certainly didn't need to be told twice.

He placed one hand under her knees and another around her body as she continued to kiss him. He maneuvered them through his apartment until he came up his bedroom door. No turning back now. She looked into his eyes and turned the knob so that he could walk the two of them into the room.

His room was dark, but she used her wand to flick on the lights as his hands were momentarily occupied. The room was not very decorated but it seemed to suit his personality. There was a large king-sized bed in the middle with satin green sheets, a large bookshelf to the side of the room that was stocked to the brim with books, some of which she had never even seen. She couldn't wait to go through them, if he would let her. There were two doors, one that she assumed led to a bathroom and another to a closet. There were no pictures or items in the room that gave it any homey qualities. But then again, he was not very open about his emotions, so it did not surprise her.

He slowly and gently placed her back on her feet and turned her around. He kissed alongside her neck as he dragged down the zipper to her dress, holding her body to him. She entwined her fingers with the hand wrapped around her abdomen and places her other hand on his head as he sucked a particular pleasure point on her neck. She breathed heavily, feeling the heat pool between her thighs and the hardening of his member against her ass.

Once he reached the limits of the zipper, his hands span the expanses of her back to work the dress down her arms until it falls neatly to the ground in a pile of lace and silk. She stepped out of her heels, clad only in her knickers to face him. She peeked out from under her lashes to see his expression and what she saw gave her the confidence she needed to keep going.

"Bloody hell, Granger, you're perfect," he said. He could only stare at her plump and full breasts and hour-glass figure. And she was sporting green lace knickers to completely embrace this precious holiday. She was not too thin like a supermodel nor was she by any means fat. She was exquisite.

She reached for his tie and pulled him down for another heated kiss. She worked the tie off of him and started to move them towards the bed. Once the back of his legs hit the bed, she sat him down and removed his belt while he kissed down her neck and the top of her chest. When she was done removing his belt, he nudged off his shoes and socks before pulling her onto the bed. He settled between her legs and kissed her. He massaged her breasts while continuing to kiss her before leaning down and flicking the sensitive nubs with his tongue. She cried out at the sensation, which spurred him to do it again.

Listening to the sounds she was making made him harder than ever. He was about to reach down to her knickers when she locked her legs around his hips and rolled them over so that now she was on top. She settled onto his abdomen, leaning down to his eye to whisper "not yet."

She kissed him hard and started working on the buttons of his shirt. She broke the kiss to lick and bite down his neck, paying extra attention in some places. Once she was done with the buttons, she kissed her way across his chest before removing the shirt completely. He wasn't much built but was nicely toned. Probably from playing quidditch. She looked right at him as she adjusted her position to sit atop his hardened member. She grinded against him as both closed their eyes at the amazing sensation. He looked up to see her with her head thrown back while she massaged her own breasts.

When he could no longer handle her teasing, he said, "Granger, if you don't want me to grab you right now and fuck you, you'd better stop."

Hermione just smiled at him but heeded his words. So instead, she reached for the button and zipper of his pants. Once freed of the confinements of his pants and boxers, his impressive length greeted her and she looked upon it in wonderment. 'That is supposed to fit inside me? That's insane'.

"Oh no, Granger, it'll fit. Believe me," he said, practically reading her mind. She licked her lips at the sight of his arousal and tentatively licked his head, which caused him to hiss in pleasure. She did it again to the same reaction. Then, she took him within her mouth and started sucking him off. She used her hands to massage the parts she could not fit into her mouth.

She kept at it until he was close and she could tell because his breathing had become more erratic. To push him over the edge, she hummed at the back of her throat and he lost it. He exploded into her mouth, shooting his cum down her throat and she greedily drank every drop. He panted as he recovered from his orgasm and flipped her onto her back.

"Now it's my turn to taste you," he said huskily. He worked his way down her body, licking and sucking her breasts as he went until he reached the top of her knickers. He pressed a finger against her womanhood and could already feel how soaked she was. "My, my, someone has been very naughty. Do you want to come, Hermione?"

"Oh god, yes, Draco. Make me come," she breathed out. His touch was so hot and she wanted him to relieve the ache between her legs. He rubbed his finger down the slit of her womanhood through her knickers before finally removing the obstructing clothing. He looked upon her core and knelt down.

He looked up at her face before giving her a long lick with his tongue. She groaned against him, she reached her hand down to the top of his head to encourage him. He continued his ministrations on her, torturing her before sliding a long finger inside of her. Hermione buckled beneath him and started to thrust against his fingers. He added another digit and another, preparing her for himself as he felt his erection harden as she made the most sensual of noises under his touch.

"Draco, Dra-, Draco! I'm going to come," she panted. Her fingers fisted around his sheets as she felt the peak of pleasure rising within her.

"Come, come for me, Granger. Say my name. Scream my name," he said, becoming more and more turned on. He sucked on her pearl as his fingers moved in and out of her at faster rate.

He pushed her over the edge and she came hard onto his fingers and screamed "Dracoooooooo!"

He was hard as rock and stroked himself as he saw her orgasm. She saw him looking at her and she blushed a little. He then aligned himself to enter her when she stopped him.

"Wait, I want to be on top," she said. Shy as she was, she liked being a little dominant in the bedroom.

"Why am I not surprised?" Draco chuckled.

Draco rolled them over so that now she was sitting atop him again. She looked down at him as she guided him inside of her and closed her eyes at the phenomenal sensation of being stretched. Luckily, she was very well lubricated for her previous orgasm. He was large for sure but he was right, it did fit.

"Fuck, Granger, you feel good," he said. She just smiled and opened her eyes to see him.

She leaned over and entwined their fingers again and placed their joined hands above his head before starting to move. They both moaned as she started to ride him harder. Draco lifted his hips to meet her thrust for thrust and Hermione maintained her weight with the support of his hands.

Before long, she began to feel the rise of another peak and panted harder.

"Draco, I'm gonna…I'm gonna…" was all she could get out before Malfoy sat up and pushed her onto her back and started driving into her harder than she had been riding him. But that was exactly what she needed to push her over the edge and she came for a second time that night.

As she was coming down from cloud nine, Draco somehow managed to get her onto all fours before pushing himself inside her again and pounding into her. All Hermione could do was hang on as she was still overwhelmed with the effects of her recent orgasm. Draco continued to drive into her until his body went rigid and he came inside of her in short gasps before slumping over, careful not to crush her under his weight.

He reached over to grab his wand in his pants and cast a contraceptive charm over her before laying back down on the bed. Hermione cuddled into the crook of his neck and he wrapped his arm around her to pull her in.

"That was fantastic," he said, smiling like a fool. Hermione chuckled but hummed in agreement. They both took a few moments to bask in the warmth of their love-making.

"You know, you never did tell me why you were acting so forward at the Weasley's dinner that one day," she said, after a moment of silence.

He didn't respond for a minute, and she began to think that he had perhaps drifted off. She was about to look up to check when he slowly replied, "I couldn't help it. You just looked so beautiful that day. I kept looking at you while we were playing quidditch but then for a moment, I saw you look at me too. I already told you I've been wanting to be with you for a while. I'm not exactly sure when. I started coming around your office more and I started to pick up on a few of your habits. You would get jealous every time I would flirt with one of your secretaries. Oh yes, I noticed. You'd have a new one every few weeks. Quite amusing, your jealousy is.

So, when I saw you on that November morning and the way you looked at me while you were talking to Lovegood, I thought maybe I would push it a little further. I couldn't do that at work without you blowing up at me. But anyway, you bolted so fast that I thought maybe not," he finished, chortling as he recalled how she ran out of the Weasley home.

She couldn't believe how much Draco was opening up to her already. She had always assumed him to be rather aloof when he wasn't joking around and flirting, but he was rather very thoughtful. Hermione remembered the way he had touched her that night at the Burrow and the way he had looked at her from the doorway of the house as she left. She did have a record for running away now that she looked back on it.

"I wanted to talk to you about it but you expertly avoided me for a solid week. I didn't want what I did to ruin everything that I had worked for. Then, I decided to confront you in your office so you would have nowhere to run but then you were acting so differently. And then, well, you know everything that happened. Then, you started responding to me more and it gave me hope. But I didn't want to push you in case you tried to bolt again. Mind you, I thoroughly enjoyed the change, but what prompted you to act so boldly?" he inquired.

Hermione chuckled and said, "Ginny and Luna. They pretty much forced me into that outfit that day in the office. They knew that I had started to have feelings for you and decided to take it upon themselves to be more seductive. They really wanted me to at least try to be with you."

"Really? Weaselette and Lovegood, ey? Remind me to treat them to the spa for their hard work, it completely paid off," he said in an utterly serious tone, but she knew him to be jesting.

She wacked him on the chest and turned her face into his neck to hide. "Oh, shut up you."

He laughed and looked over at the clock so see that it was now 12:30.

"Merry Christmas Granger. It seems you got your Christmas present a little early but received it nonetheless," he smiled down at her before giving her a peck on her lips. "Seems I got what I want too."

Hermione smiled at him, "Merry Christmas, Draco. What did you want for Christmas?"

He looked out his window to see that it was now snowing and turned back to her. "All I want for Christmas is you."

* * *

><p><strong>Why hello there again! I hope you enjoyed my first complete story! As I said, this was my first smut story so please leave me a review telling me what you thought about it. What you liked, disliked. Constructive criticism is very important to me. I would also like to take this moment to thank everyone who reviewed for my first chapter, they were oh so helpful and I really pushed myself to finish this story for you guys! I would like to especially shout out to Ramyfan! I definitely changed my perception of Hermione and Draco because of you. Although they didn't stray too far from what I wanted, there were some key differences for me. Anyway, I read each and every one of my reviews, so leave me one! Thanks so much for your patience :) 3 <strong>


End file.
